Crawling in the Dark
by Ileana CS
Summary: Rosalie se arrastra en la oscuridad sin poder encontrarle un sentido a su vida, su inmortalidad es demasiado para ella. Songfic.


Rosalie se arrastra en la oscuridad sin poder encontrarle un sentido a su vida, y Emmett es la única cura para esta desesperac

Bien. Hola de nuevo y quiero decir que me alegra estar de vuelta pero ahora con Twilight . Esto ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora he podido hacerlo. Espero que les agrade ¡Y dejen reviews!

Todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Rosalie.

Ah, si no han leído Eclipse, no le van a entender, y si lo quieren sólo pidánmelo y se lo mando por e-mail a quien quiera.

_I will dedicate_

_-Dedicaré_

_And sacrifice my everything_

_-Y sacrificaré mi todo_

Porque ya nada significa algo para mí, estoy sola. Y todo en lo que alguna vez creí sólo resultó ser un error.

Mis sueños e ideales, todos se vieron acabados en el momento en que lo conocí, pues desde entonces parece que todo fue planeado.

Cada beso, cada caricia y cada sonrisa que Royce me dedicaba, no eran más que simples engaños. (N/A: Royce era el prometido de Rosalie)

_F__or just a second's worth_

_-por solo el valor de un segundo_

_Of how my story's ending_

_-De cómo mi historia está terminando_

Pero lo que tengo ahora, comparado con lo que tenía y pude tener en ese entonces. No. Mi historia nunca terminará, y tengo miedo de ello.

Inmortalidad es una palabra que atrae a los hombres, sólo por codicia, pero para mí es el castigo que vivo día tras día.

_And I wish I could know_

_-Y quisiera poder saber_

_if the directions that I take_

_-si la dirección que tomé_

_And all the choices that I make_

_-Y todas las decisiones que tomé_

_won't end up all for nothing_

_-no terminarán en nada_

Aunque al final no tuve otra opción, me gusta creer que en este presente puedo ser yo misma la que decida. Y me gusta creer que estoy haciendo lo correcto con mi vida.

Si lo pienso ahora, las decisiones que los demás tomaron por mí no fueron las mejores; pero eso no quiere decir que las personas que lo hicieron no me quisieran.

No matar y respetar la vida de los humanos, de aquellos que aún tienen una oportunidad, quiero creer que al final todo habrá valido la pena.

Pero no sé si haya un final.

_Show me what it's for_

_-Enséñame para qué e__s_

_Make me understand it_

_-Hazme entenderlo_

¿Hay acaso una razón para esto?, ¿por qué nos convertimos en _algo_ así? Debe haberla, no puede ser simplemente por capricho de alguien. Tanto sufrimiento y tantas vidas, ver cómo todo se va y sentirte así. Estática, sola. Abandonada.

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_-He estado arrastrándome en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer_

_-buscando una respuesta_

Porque debe haberla, la respuesta, debe existir en algún lado. La razón de todo y de por qué todo fue como fue. No tuve elección, es todo lo que sé

_Is there something more_

_-¿Acaso hay algo más_

_than what i've been handed?_

_-de lo qué me han dado?_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_-He estado arrastrándome en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer_

_-buscando una respuesta_

¿Hay más alternativas? ¿Aún puedo hacer algo? Necesito saberlo, si hay alguna manera de regresar, me gustaría saberla. ¿O es que realmente hay algo más? Algo más allá fuera de toda nuestra comprensión, tal vez todo este frente a mí y no soy capaz de verlo.

La vida que siempre querré, los hijos que nunca tendré. Supuestamente se dan unas cosas por otras, pero… ¿qué estoy recibiendo a cambio?

_Help me carry on_

_-Ayúdame a continuar_

_Assure me it's ok to_

_-Asegúrame que está bien_

_use my heart and not my eyes_

_-usar mí corazón y no mis ojos_

_To navigate the darkness_

_-Para navegar en la oscuridad_

No veo nada, no hay razón lógica. Todo está oscuro, porque es así como me siento, no puedo y no quiero seguir.

Emmett ¿de verdad sabes que eres lo más importante para mí? Me amas tanto a pesar del tipo de persona que soy. Tan arrogante, altanera, egoísta y vanidosa ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

¿Cómo puedes mantener esa sonrisa y ver siempre lo mejor de todo? Te admiro por eso.

Gracias por todo. Cada vez que te miro siento que todo lo demás ya no importa y que sólo contigo puedo ser feliz ¿no te falta nada?

_Will the ending be_

_-¿El final vendrá_

_ever coming suddenly?_

_-siempre repentinamente?_

_Will I ever get to see_

_-¿Alguna vez veré_

_the ending to my story?_

_-el final de mi historia?_

Sin alguna vez llegará a ocurrir, sólo quiero que sea contigo, y que puedas ser feliz.

_So when and how will I know?_

_-¿Así que cuándo y cómo sabré?_

_How much further do I have to go?_

_-¿Cuánto mas tendré que caminar?_

_How much longer until I finally know?_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que por fin sepa?_

_Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me_

_-Porque estoy buscando y simplemente no puedo ver lo que esta frente a mí_

_In front of me..._

_-frente a mí._

Tal vez seas tú, la razón. Deseo que así sea, porque entonces podré decir que todo habrá valido la pena. Aunque sólo te tenga a medias.

¡¡Sí!! Lo acabé en una tarde…

Ok, volviendo XD

La canción me gustó en un principio porque sentí que le quedaba un poco a Edward, pero después de leer Eclipse esa ilusión terminó y terminantemente me dije: "Es Rosalie, y tengo que escribirla"

El nombre de la canción, para quienes aún no lo sepan, es _Crawling in the dark_, que significa: arrastrándome en la oscuridad, la canta Hoobastank y si quieren oír la canción pueden ir a mi homepage, donde subí el video.

Puse traducción porque yo sí pienso en las pobres almas en desgracia que aún no saben inglés.

Oh! Y también visiten "Momentos Maravillosos" que estoy escribiendo junto con Tsukiyono Tanuki, una comedia.

¡¡Crucen a ambos lados antes de mirar la calle!!

Atte: Kellyween


End file.
